


“I’ll make you proud, Master”

by Paper_Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Starkiller Base, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, kylo ren smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You were taken under Kylo Ren’s care since you were manifesting some certain abilities. Your common relationship, however, went in more romantic way, but only when you both were behind closed door of his bedroom. One day, you made him angry by being disobedient. How will it end?





	“I’ll make you proud, Master”

Another day.  
Another lonely day. You couldn’t help but felt forsaken.  
It wasn’t like you weren’t finding anything positive in your position at that moment.  
You quickly got used to the rules on that spaceship. You weren’t allowed to lurk alone along the corridors. You weren’t allowed to talk with the crew. You just had to focus on your trainings and practicing your skills.  
HE ordered you to be obedient, and you followed without complaining.

But not that day.

You were too bored to sit in one place, so you made a decision about leaving the room. HIS room.

You put on a jacket from uniform, doing everything to not get spotted.

Quietly and carefully, you left the room, and went on the corridor

“Where is she..?” Kylo muttered to himself checking every chamber, including his own room. “What a stupid girl. She will never learn how to obey orders.”

Kylo entered to cargo chamber finally.  
“HERE YOU ARE!” Kylo yelled full of anger, he grabbed your arm and pulled you to him. “What have I told you about roaming around?!” He growled.

Because of a sudden grasp, you had no time to do anything nor say a word. You slowly raised your chin to look into his eyes.  
“I am sorry, Master,” you whispered shivering all over your body. “I just… I just wanted to… Forgive me, Master.”

“I didn’t take you in so you can sit and do nothing. We had an agreement and you promised to listen to my every order.” Kylo said firmly, squeezing your arm hardly.

“What are you doing here? This isn’t a place for you.” He grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him.

Tears started to form in your eyes, and your chin was trembling.  
“Forgive me, Master…” You repeated quietly. “I was just carious what are those creatures.. I didn’t mean to make you angry, my Master.”

His touch was so firm, it hurt like hell, but you took it without questioning his reasons.

“Those are just our payment.” He explained. “Payment for our business. They will be sold in exchange for stuff we need here.”

Kylo only shook his head and drugged you out of the chamber. “Now, you will prepare yourself for your daily training and don’t you dare even to say a word. Six hours instead of your usual two hours will be enough punishment.”  
He said not even looking at you. Kylo was just looking ahead as he walked holding your arm firmly.

You didn’t even try to protest, you let him do what the hell he had wanted. “Yes, my Master. I’ll do my best to make you proud of my progress.”

The truth was, however, that you were already exhausted from your previous training.  
Each one of them was rough and tough. But you had no other option than made every Kylo’s wish to come true.

He pushed you into the room. “And better listen to me this time!” Kylo growled at you and then walked away.

He went into the training room and sighed deeply, massaging his temples. “What an unbelievable girl.”  
Kylo muttered to himself and crossed arms over his chest waiting at you to come.

“Than what are you waiting for? You good know what to do. Train! I will be watching you as always.”

He did as he said.  
When you were training alone or with your teacher, Kylo was walking around. He was watching you slowly and carefully. He was even smiling from time to time but it was hard to tell, if he was happy or you just were funny to him.

You took a lightsaber from the little shelf, and you started to practice your defending skills. Then, you focused on attack

Your teacher was a high with rank, and of course, there was no reprieve for you.

After some time you were clearly exhausted, that even holding your weapon was too tough for you.

When the time was up, Kylo sighed loudly.  
“You can go to your room, Y/N. Maybe this will teach you how to listen to MY orders. We will see each other in the chamber in few minutes.” He said without any emotions.

You nodded slowly, and without any single word, you left training room.

Your whole body was trembling from tiredness. Your forearms were so heavy, that you barely could move them.

As soon as you get to the room, you took a towel from a cabinet, and got undressed. You had to take a shower, to wash the sweat and shame off of your body.

Kylo walked into the room, and smiled hearing shower running.  
He sat on the bed and waited at you.

He smiled widely seeing how you left bathroom just in your towel. He slowly got up from the bed and walked to you.  
“Too bad I wasn’t the one who undressed you.” Kylo purred.

When you stepped out of the bathroom, and when you noticed Kylo, your heart stopped for few seconds.  
“Master?” You whispered under your breath looking him in the eye.

It was terrifying.  
He could went from an angry and dangerous man to a nice and charming person so easily.

When you realized you had only towel on you, a subtle blush crawled onto your yet rosy cheeks.

“We talked about this, Y/N. No "Master” in OUR bedroom,“  
Kylo whispered and looked down at your body. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are, my love?” He asked and wrapped arms around you.

Kylo kissed your jaw gently, then looked into your eyes. “I’m sorry for earlier, but I need to think about my reputation.” He muttered unhappily.

You let your eyes shut for few seconds nodding.  
“Yes. Yes. I hate when you’re obligated to be so awful towards me,” you summed up sadly, but let his arms to be wrapped around your waist.

You ran fingers through your still wet hair sighing.

He laughed softly.  
“But you love when I return to you, don’t you?” Kylo said and nuzzled to you. “I missed being with you.”  
After those words, Kylo sat down on the bed pulling you onto his laps

You straddled him slowly wrapping arms around his neck. You tangled fingers with hair on the back of his head.  
“I do,” you confirmed.

You got closer and placed little kisses to his jawline.

“Good.” Kylo smiled and used the moment of distraction to take off your towel. He simply grabbed the hem of it and with one strong move, he pulled it off of you.  
“You won’t need this.” Kylo summed up and kissed you passionately, grabbing back of your head strongly.

You squealed giggling shortly after.  
“Someone’s so eager here..” You whispered against his lips.  
You massaged his scalp smiling at Kylo.  
You slowly kissed his full lips, biting lower part of them at the end of the kiss.

He growled loudly.  
“Not only me, as I can see.”  
Kylo gently grabbed your throat and kissed your jaw. "Now… Take care of your Master, Y/N. Do it now!” He glanced at you.

A wry smile appeared on your lips as you licked them, your eyes were still on Kylo, when you got up from his laps, only to get onto your knees in front of him.

You unzipped the upper part of his uniform, and tugged at his sleeve, looking up at him.

You kissed over his chest, wherever you only could reach.  
You slowly licked a trail down, from his muscular chest, through his stomach, straight to the fabric of his pants, from time to time looking up into his eyes.

Kylo let out a growl, deep inside of his chest. He watched your every move, biting his lips.

Kylo looked down at you and smiled. His cock was already rock hard. “You are wonderful, Y/N. You know that?”

You didn’t respond as you were too focused on his pants and fly. When you unzipped his pants, you pulled his cock out.  
You looked at him waiting for his permission.

Kylo put his hand on your cheek. “Open your mouth, little one.” He ordered, stroking your cheek.

You smiled softly, then you opened your mouth, just like he wished.

Kylo’s hand slowly moved to back of your head, he purred and massaged your scalp gently. Suddenly with one movement of his hips and his hand, he pushed his whole length deep into your mouth.  
Kylo held your head like this for a minute, before pulling himself out of your mouth.

You gagged at first. You barely could breath, but you took him as deep as you could.  
You hummed around his cock, and you grabbed his base firmly, squeezing it. You started to bob your head forth and back, you hand was moving in the exact same rhythm.

Kylo grabbed a full hand of your hair and began to control your every move, pushing himself deeper and deeper.  
“You know your Master likes it deep.” He purred with nasty smile.

You nodded as his thick cock slided down your throat over and over again. You sucked on him hardly, taking his length so deep.

You also used the fact you were naked, do while giving him a blowjob, you let your other hand travel down your body, to your yet wet clit. You rubbed yourself humming around him.

“No one,” you gasped deeply.  
You pumped your hand around his length still.  
“I love to suck this cock, Master.

This statement was true in every way.

Kylo’s hips bucked a bit at the feeling.  
He pulled you up a bit. "Make your Master cum and… maybe you will get a reward.”  
Kylo whispered, his lips were almost touching yours.  
“Now go back to your work.”

You nodded eagerly.  
You gave his cock few long licks, then you spitted on it. You took him in your mouth as deep as it was possible.  
You were bobbing your head fast, your eyes on him checking his reaction. You moved your hand, and cupped his balls, while sucking on him. You squeezed them between your fingers, massaging them gently.

Kylo changed into a moaning mess.  
He was moaning so loudly, yhat for sure whole ship could hear him, but to be honest he didn’t care. He wanted them all to know.  
“Such a good girl… Your master gonna cum, beauty.”

You hummed again around his cock sending him some vibrations, then you pull him off of your mouth to suck on his tip.  
“Cum for your slut.”  
You looked up at him smiling mischievously.

Kylo smiled back at you and moaned loudly. He was stopping himself for few more moments, but finally he cum in your mouth, coating your tongue with his warm release.  
“Such a good girl… swallow everything.” Kylo said, breathing heavily.

You moaned also, you slowly swallowed his cum.  
“Mmmm.. You taste amazing, Master.”

You kissed his cock’s tip, and licked him few more time, waiting for his next orders.

Kylo growled happily.  
“My laps. Now.” He said simply, looking at you.

You rose from your knees and straddled him once again.

“Mmm.. My good girl. I love you.” He said and kissed you passionately.  
Kylo pushed his tongue into your mouth, it the same time he pushed himself into your pussy without any warnings.

You couldn’t help and screamed his name at the sudden feeling of being filled to the brim.  
His cock was thick and rather long. It fitted to your pussy like it would be made just for you.  
“Kylo!” You screamed gasping for air.

When burning wave faded out, you slowly started to rock your hips moving up and down.

You didn’t say a word. You were moaning and purring.  
You rolled your hips for more friction, you moved hand to the place you were connected in, and you rubbed yourself.

Kylo laughed softly.  
“Bad girl.” He pulled and made sure that he was now holding both of your hands behind your back with his strong palm.  
Other hand traveled to your pussy. “Let’s see, how capacious you are, little one.” He whispered and rubbed you a bit, but suddenly man started to add two of his fingers to his cock into your pussy. He was pushing them in really slowly, watching your reaction.

“O… O…. FUCK!” You squeaked loudly, a cold shiver ran along your spine. “Oh fuck! Fuck! Don’t stop! Don’t you dare to stop, Kylo!”

You were shaking feeling like your pussy clenched around him for the first time.  
You rocked your hips and your head fell back as you rolled your eyes trying to deal with the pleasure.  
“Kylo..” You kissed his lips, “I want you to take me rough. I need it to be rough. I want to be stretched out by your cock. Fuck your personal pet.” You whispered against his ear, and not waiting at his permission at all, you simply rose up, his cock slipped out of you.

Rocking your hips you went to his desk and you jumped on it, spreading legs wide.

Kylo kissed you back panting.

He watched you as you walked away. Kylo got up and quickly followed you. “As you wish, my pet.”  
He kissed you deeply and pushed hard into you. Kylo picked up a really brutal pace that even his desk started to creak. Louder and louder with his every move, he was fucking your cunt just like you have wanted.

Your boobs were bouncing with each thrust of his.  
You were supporting yourself by holding his forearm.  
“Harder, Master. This cunt needs you so fucking desperately. Do anything you want to me.”

Kylo only pushed four fingers into you, fucking you even harder. His thumb was rubbing your clit.  
He growled and kissed you deeply, before moaning into your mouth.

“Harder!”  
Cold sweat was covering your naked body. You cupped your breasts playing with them, looking at him.  
“Fuck, it feels amazing, Kylo!”

“My girl..” He moaned and started to bite your neck, thrusting into you even harder. “Fuck… You master’s gonna cum.” He muttered.

You arched your back wrapping legs around his hide hips to pull him closer to you pulsating sex.  
You spitted on your hand, and slipped it between you two.  
“Oh.. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK! KYLO!!!” You yelled as your cunt clenched hardly around his cock and fingers.

Kylo growled and yelled your name loudly as he cum deep inside of you. He slowly pulled his hand out and wrapped both arms around you. Kylo nuzzled to you and laid head on your shoulder, panting heavily.

Your legs were shaking, and your core was pulsating of the emptiness. You slipped hands into his hair.  
“I love you. Bed. Please.”

Kylo slowly slipped himself out of you.  
Man kissed your forehead and picked you up. Kylo hugged you and walked with you to the bed.

He laid you there and smiled. “Wait for me.” Kylo ordered and went to bathroom.

You were shivering and trembling all over your body.

You smiled a bit feeling cold slick moisture running down your thighs.

You wrapped yourself in a quilt and waited at him.

Kylo returned to you after few minutes. He had his boxers on.  
“How do you feel?” Kylo asked as he joined you in bed.  
He wrapped his arms around you and pressed your back to his chest.

You smiled a bit, your eyelids got dangerously heavy.  
“I feel amazing. Fulfilled. Thank you.”

You reached hand back tangling fingers into Kylo’s dark hair.

“I don’t want tomorrow to come. We will have to hide our relationship again..”

“Reputation, my love.” He whispered and kissed your nape.  
“Now, go to sleep you need to rest.” Kylo nuzzled to your shoulder and kissed it

You gave a nod letting your eyelids to fall down. Last thing you remembered was your hand on Kylo’s one, fingers tangled together.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

At morning you were woken up by weird sounds, like quietly screaming. Something soft nuzzled to your cheek.

You opened your eyes to notice little porg onto the bed.  
You blinked and slowly sat up, holding quilt on your chest.  
“Hey, little one. How did you get here?”

Porg had a small red bow on its head.

Kylo left room a long time ago but he left a note on his pillow.  
‘I have to go. I miss you already. I hope this little porg will be your good friend and don’t worry about other creatures. I ordered my people to take them back to their planets.  
Love you, Ben.’

Little tear ran down your cheek.  
You took porg into your arms stroking its head.

“Thank you, Ben, wherever you are, my love,” you whispered smiling softly.


End file.
